Too Many Memories
by Star Gazer11
Summary: *Setting-5th year*Harry falls into deep depression, reliving memories long past
1. Default Chapter

A/N:This is my second attempt at a HP ff but my first one posted  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters I make up and the plot  
Please R&R  
  
  
  
Too Many Memories  
  
  
  
  
A figure appeared in the distance in a tattered robe. He carried a wand in one hand. In  
  
his other hand was brief case. The man staggered towards a building ahead of him.   
  
As he reached his destination men swarmed him and soon the lone man was in handcuffs.  
  
His face showed no emotion as he was brought into the building.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Harry Potter ran through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4 and boarded the train. This was  
  
his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He still lived with the Dursley's  
  
and it was even more horrible, if possible....  
  
  
  
  
  
He did household chores during the day and cleaned during the night. He got  
  
about 6 hours of sleep max.(* I really hate the Dursleys so they will pay*)He hardly got any  
  
food, but he wasn't hungry anyways. He didn't recieve many letters either. Ron had been  
  
visiting his older brother Bill in Romania. Hermione was off with Krum for the summer.   
  
Harry was always depressed and just did what he was told. Some nights he would lay on   
  
his bed wide awake and think how he could change his life. The best solution he could  
  
come up with was killing himself. Harry would look at himself in a mirror when he was   
  
cleaning his Aunt and Uncle's room and think ' No wonder Malfoy laughs at me. I look like an  
  
idiot.' When the Dursleys told him he was the cause of everything wrong in the world he believed  
  
them. Only when the Dursleys first said he caused Cedric's death did he deny. Soon his life   
  
was based on what the Dursleys said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry tried to forget what he now believed. Tried to put on a fake smile for when his friends  
  
came. They probably wouldn't believe him when he said he was fine. Harry believed he should  
  
be in Askaban. Just when he started to drift off Hermione and Ron tumbled in. Malfoy was in  
  
the hallway and had just pushed them in. Harry got up and went up to Draco, stopped in front  
  
of him, then turned and walked off. Draco stared at Harry's retreating back in shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry ran to the back of the train, the farthest away he could get. He opened the door and walked  
  
onto the end of the train.(*There is a door at the very back of the train with a little porch kinda thing  
  
on the outside and that's where he is*) Harry jammed the door so no one could get through. He  
  
leaned against the railing and sat down. Harry covered his head with his hands as tears streamed   
  
down his face. All the memories of the third task swarmed into his head. He had been guilty all  
  
along was the best reason Harry could think of. That is why his family called him a murderer. All his  
  
anguish and pain poured out in his tears. He cried for hours just remembering all the sad memories  
  
of his life. Cedric's death, his parent's death, and how his friends were always in danger because   
  
of him. At one point he had thought it was all Voldemort's fault, but things changed. He was a   
  
different person. The Dursleys had poisened(sp?) his mind. He sat crying, remembering....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Please R&R  
If u have any suggestions like pairings ex.HP/HG, RW/HG,HP/GW or others  
tell me in ur review  
  
IDEAS-Next Chapter  
Harry falls deeper into his depression, his friends become very worried. An un expected note arrives!  
And that's all I'm sayin.....for now...   
more chaps comin soon 


	2. The Ball

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story except for the characters I make up and the plot  
The other characters and songs go to their respective owners  
  
A/N  
Star Gazer- Me again with the next chappie! What will happen?  
Read it .I'm not always gonna tell you what happens...  
.*mutters*they expect me to read it to them........  
  
Harry- Oh It's all my fault  
  
Star Gazer- What's your fault?  
  
Harry- I don't know. You're the one writing this story  
  
Star Gazer-Right.Well then we left off at...  
  
Draco- WAIT!!  
  
Star Gazer & Harry- What???  
  
Draco- I don't have a copy of the script.  
  
*Star Gazer and Harry fall Anime style*  
  
Draco- What?!?!?  
  
Star Gazer- Draco...you are so gonna pay.  
  
Draco- What did I do?!?!  
  
*Star Gazer attacks Draco*  
  
Harry- Well ,they are busy so I guess I will introduce the story  
  
Dream Sequence= ......  
Thoughts= '......'  
Author's Notes= (*....*)  
Place= /......\  
  
The Ballroom Affair  
  
  
  
  
It was October 31st, the day of the ball. Harry was lying in bed, fully awake. He still felt guilty.  
  
(*Who wouldn't when they were called a murderer each day for like...2 1/2 months!*)His grades  
  
were dropping to a new low. He hardly ate. His friends constantly asked what was wrong but   
  
he would not answer. Harry was sinking into deep depression.....  
  
  
In the Great Hall everyone was full of excitement. All the girls talking about what they are going  
  
to wear. The boys bragging about their dates. Harry stayed silent. He put 2 pieces of bacon   
  
on his plate. As he picked up a piece, the owls came pouring in to deliver the mail. Some of  
  
the first years shrieked, they still weren't used to it. Soon, Harry got tired of listening to the   
  
talk of the ball. He got up and left. On his plate were two pieces of bacon, untouched.  
  
  
Outside the Great Hall Harry noticed a sign up sheet. He went and read what it was for.   
  
"Singing for the Halloween Ball?"Harry read aloud. He noticed a couple names on the list.  
  
'Maybe I should sign up' thought Harry.'Yes, I will' He then scribbled his name down on the   
  
sheet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was the time for the Ball. Harry was getting dressed in his green dress robes. He was going  
  
on his own with no date. He didn't want a girl to date him because he was a murderer and  
  
that was his reasoning. As soon as he was dressed Harry walked down and out of the Common   
  
Room.  
  
/Great Hall\  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall and towards the front where the teachers usually sit. Dumbeldore  
  
was standing there as he was told to wait in the back. He could hear the students laughing,  
  
something he hadn't done in awhile. His thoughts were broken when he heard Dumbeldore  
  
say his name. Harry walked onto the stage." I will be singing Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright, who  
  
is a muggle,"(*He is singing this cause he actually likes Cho right now but she doesn't like him*)  
  
I've heard there was  
A secret chord  
That David played, and  
It pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care  
For music, do you?  
It goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king  
Composing Hallelujah   
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  
Your faith was strong  
But you needed proof  
You saw her bathing  
On the roof  
Her beauty and the  
Moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
And she cut your hair  
And from your lips  
She drew the Hallelujah   
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  
Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room  
I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone  
Before I knew you  
I've seen your flag  
On the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and  
It's a broken Hallelujah   
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  
There was a time  
You let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show  
It to me, do you?  
I remember when  
I moved in, you  
Your holy dark  
Was moving too  
And every breath we drew  
Was Hallelujah   
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  
Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever  
Learned from love  
Was how to shoot  
At someone  
Who outdrew you  
It's not a cry  
You can hear at night  
It's not somebody  
Who's seen the light  
It's a cold and  
It's a broken Hallelujah   
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
  
Every one applauded for Harry as he stepped of the stage. He had dry tears in his eyes. The  
  
next person walked on the stage un announced and wearing a mask."This song is dedicated  
to Harry Potter. It is   
  
also a muggle song called I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack"  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.   
  
Dance....I hope you dance.   
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.   
I hope you dance....I hope you dance..   
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along   
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)  
  
Harry stares in awe. 'Who is that girl?' he thought. She then started to introduce another   
song." I will now sing a song called May It Be by Enya"  
  
  
May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
  
Mornie utulie (*[Quenya:] Darkness has come*)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (*[Quenya:] Darkness has fallen*)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utulie (*[Quenya:] Darkness has come*)   
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantie (*[Quenya:] Darkness has fallen*)   
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
  
By now everyone was cheering as the mystery girl bowed, and went backstage. Dumbeldore stood up  
  
and said, "The next singer will be Ginny Weasley" Ron looked shocked as Ginny stepped out. She   
  
looked completly different.Baggy Jeans and straight hair.(*Like Avril Lavigne*)She went up to the front of the  
  
stage," I will be singing a song called Complicated by Avril Lavigne"  
  
  
Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
  
You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this  
no no no  
  
  
Harry was amased at her singing voice. She walked off the stage. Then four  
  
boys came out. They were Seamus Finnagan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas  
  
and Ron Weasley. Seamus walked forward."We will all be singing I Have A Dream by Westlife"  
  
  
  
I have a dream...  
I have a dream, a song to sing  
  
  
Hermione walked up to Harry and asked him to dance with her.  
  
  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
  
  
Harry stared into her brown eyes.  
  
  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
  
I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
  
  
They came closer to each other slowly.  
  
  
I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
  
  
Their lips slightly touch.  
  
  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
  
  
Then they get knocked over by Fred and George Weasely.  
  
##################################################  
Star gazer-LMAO That was so funny!!!! I am still laughing!  
Harry- Riiiiight  
Hermione-It's not fair  
Star Gazer- What isn't fair?  
Hermione-I don't like Harry I like Draco cuz he's so sexy!  
Star Gazer- Umm.......  
(*J/K ppl*)  
Please R&R  
  
Till then(if I survive) 


End file.
